Jaimee & Jaynee
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch and Lexi have twins. :) Chapter two is called, Keys. Ponch gives Jon the keys to his apartment, so Jon can take care of Chili Bean, while Ponch stays with his family in the hospital.
1. Jaimee & Jaynee

Jaimee and Jaynee.

It had been a year since Ponch and Lexi got married. Jon was just starting to get used to Lexi. He was still a little worried he was gonna lose his best friend. Even though Ponch already told Jon, he'd always be his best friend. Jon just wished that Ponch spent a little more time with him. Ever since Ponch got married, he spent a lot more time at home with Lexi. Recently Jon hadn't seen Ponch in a while. He was worried about that.

"What if he just disappeared?" Jon wondered out loud. Then he felt someone hug him tightly from behind.

"Hi, Jon," he heard a very cheerful voice say.

"Ponch?" Jon asked.

"Hi, Jon, I am so happy to see you. Guess what?"

"What?" Jon asked.

"Me and Lexi are gonna be parents," Ponch announced. Jon was happy that Ponch couldn't see his face. He wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Isn't that great Jon?" Ponch asked, and hugged Jon tighter.

"Yeah sure," Jon replied.

"I don't think you are being serious. Jon if something is wrong please tell me," Ponch said then let him go. He walked over in front of Jon so they could see each other.

"Um, well it's just…"

"Come on Jon just spit it out," Ponch said getting a little impatient.

"I don't want you to be a dad," Jon finally blurted out. Ponch looked puzzled.

"Why not? I thought you'd be just as excited about this as I am," Ponch asked.

"Well, you being married is a big change for me. I can't handle you being married and having kids," Jon replied.

"Is this because of what you said before I got married? Are you still worried about me not having time for you?" Ponch asked. Jon nodded his head. Ponch hugged Jon.

"Jonathan Baker, you can't keep me all to yourself forever. I need to grow up ya know. I'll still be your friend, no matter what happens. So why worry?"

"Ponch, can you please never call me Jonathan again?" Jon asked with a smile. Ponch laughed.

"Sure," Ponch replied. He hugged Jon again.

"Are you sure that is what is bothering you? Or are you upset because I got married and you still don't even have a girlfriend?" Ponch teased. Jon laughed.

"No, I am just turning into one of those possessive best friends," Jon joked back.

 _Meanwhile….._

Eight and a half months later, Lexi was in the hospital. Jon was with her and Ponch.

"This is exciting, we are gonna have our first baby soon Jon," Ponch said trying to get his mind of being nervous.

 _Meanwhile…._

An hour later, Lexi had given birth to twin girls. They named them, Jaimee Alexandra Poncherello, and Jaynee Llewellyn Poncherello. Jaimee was oldest by two minutes. Ponch sat in a chair beside Lexi's bed, he held Jaimee. Lexi was holding Jaynee.

"They are beautiful," Ponch said to Lexi.

"She's got your eyes," Lexi said referring to Jaynee. Ponch smiled.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Keys

"Jon, can ask you for a favor?" Ponch asked.

"Sure what?" Jon asked.

"Can you go check on Chili Bean? I won't be home for a while," Ponch asked. Jon smiled and took the keys,

"Sure I will," he replied.

"Thanks," Ponch said with a smile. Jon left soon after that. He rushed to the apartment. Chili Bean had been alone for a few hours. He finally got there, he rushed to the apartment room, reached into his pocket, and the keys weren't there.

"Oh no, where are they?" he asked. He could hear Chili Bean barking. That meant he was scared.

"Don't worry Chili Bean; I will be with you in a second," Jon said searching his pockets for that key.

"Oh great, how can I tell Ponch I lost the key?" Jon asked. Then someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Jon asked turning to see a little girl.

"Hi, mister, I am Wendy, I couldn't help but notice you seem stressed," said the little girl.

"Yeah, I can't find the key to get in here. Ponch asked me to check on Chili Bean," Jon replied.

"Well, you'll never find the key if you stand her freaking out. If you pray first, I am sure God will help you find the key," Wendy said. Jon smiled,

"Ok," he said.

"I'll pray, what's your name?" Wendy asked Jon.

"Jon Baker."

"God, please help Mr. Baker find the key to get into Ponch's apartment. So he can take care of Chili Bean. In Jesus' name Amen," Wendy prayed.

"Amen," Jon said. Then he smiled at Wendy, "Thank you Wendy," he said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Baker. I can help you find your key now," she said. Jon smiled, they looked around a bit, and found the key.

"Thanks for your help Wendy," Jon said.

"Don't thank me, thank God," Wendy said. Jon smiled, he looked up,

"Thank you God," he said. Then he went to the room and got in. Chili Bean was for once in his life happy to see Jon. Jon smiled, and hugged Chili Bean.

THE

END


End file.
